<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell My Family About Me by Magnonette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268783">Tell My Family About Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette'>Magnonette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Whump, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snufkin had been gone for one of his usual little travel out of the Valley. Everything had gone well and he felt ready and eager to come back to his friends when, suddenly, he was attacked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell My Family About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I Think I Need A Doctor - Intubation - Emergency Room - Reluctant Bedrest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t unusual for Snufkin to go away from the Valley for a few days during the year, as he would sometimes need time for himself, to rest from the attention and the company. Everyone knew that he needed his time alone and that he needed to travel, and they all accepted it and supported him.</p><p>Now was one of those times. Snufkin had gone away for a few days to resource himself, to explore a little farther from the Valley, and just to enjoy some times alone. It’d already been almost a week now and Snufkin was on his way back to the Valley, happy and eager to go back to his friend again.</p><p>He was lost in his thoughts, thinking about what adventure he and his friends could go on when he would be back, when he was attacked by a group of people coming from behind and surrounding him in a second.</p><p>He tried to run away, to find a way to fight them off, but there was just too many of them, and they were too strong. In a matter of minutes, he was stabbed repeatedly by his attackers and left for dead.</p><p>His mutilated body was numb. He was in so much pain that he wasn’t sure what hurt the most. His breathing was fast, he was struggling to get air in his lungs, panic and pain taking away all control he could have on his own body. He had no other choice but to wait to die there, laying on the ground, next to his scattered belongings and in a pool of his own blood.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what could happen next, all he knew was that he couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, and he was sure no one would come on this path for days. He was lost. There was just no way he would survive this. </p><p>As his vision faded to black, his breathing slowing, his mind wandered to MoominValley. What would happen to his friends? What would they think? Would they think that he abandoned them? That he decided to never come back? Would they worry about him? Would they try to come find him and find his dead body, abandoned in the forest?</p><p>Everything faded to dark.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to himself, he was hurting so much. He could feel something up in his nose, something was pushing air into his lungs for him. He could feel something up his arm as well, a weird sensation.</p><p>When he tried to open his eyes, he was met with a blinding light above his head. After a moment to get used to the brightness, Snufkin was able to look around, without moving his head too much.</p><p>He noticed that he was on a bed, with a tube up his nose and something up his arm. It looked like he was in a hospital from the look of everything around him. He didn’t like hospitals but at least he was alive.</p><p>How was he even alive? The last he could remember he was alone, left for dead, in the middle of the forest. There was no way he could have made it close enough to civilization for someone to find him. So how? How was he there and alive?</p><p>As he was thinking, a nurse came to his side, checking him. She looked surprised to see him awake, but she smiled nonetheless.</p><p>“Hello, there.” She said gently, while checking his medical card. “Do you know where you are?”</p><p>Snufkin nodded slowly.</p><p>“Can you talk?” She asked next.</p><p>Snufkin wasn’t sure if he had the energy to talk, but he tried his best to get words out. “Yes.” He said in a small, quiet voice.</p><p>“Is there anyone we should inform? Any family?” She asked.</p><p>Snufkin wasn’t sure what was happening, everything already starting to fade slowly. “Moomins… In MoominValley…” He managed.</p><p>He wasn’t sure why he’d said that, what it would do, but his mind was so foggy he couldn’t process anything. He didn’t wanted to fade again, but everything was feeling so far away now, like it was fleeing from him.</p><p>The last thing he saw was the nurse, trying to talk to him as it faded to black again.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so foggy. His mind was as if it was in a cloud, his body numb, only a slight amount of pain was starting to appear as he emerged from the darkness. He could hear a steady beeping sound, and other shuffling noises around him.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see three familiar figures right next to him, watching him worriedly. He wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not, but, in his mind, he just couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“Snufkin!” Moomin exclaimed as he noticed him waking up.</p><p>Little My and Snorkmaiden immediately got up as well, leaning over him, Little My standing on the bed next to Snufkin. This one wasn’t sure what was happening, all he knew was that he was now in a hospital room, for what he could see, and that his friends seemed to be by his side, if it wasn’t a hallucination. He also noticed as he looked around, the shadows of whom he assumed to be MoominPappa, with his top hat, and probably MoominMamma, through the window of the door of the room.</p><p>“Snufkin, How are you feeling?” Snorkmaiden asked nervously.</p><p>Snufkin had to think for a moment before even trying to answer the question. How was he feeling? He didn’t know. He was feeling strange, for sure, probably due to medication or something and the loss of blood. His body was weak and was getting more painful the more he woke up.</p><p>“Weird…” He mumbled, still half asleep. “It hurts?” </p><p>“Does it hurt?” Snorkmaiden repeated, Snufkin nodding slowly.</p><p>“Not surprising from the looks of your injuries.” Little My noted, lacking any anger or frustration. He’d never seen her so calm and quiet.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened?” Moomin asked worriedly.</p><p>“A little.” Snufkin replied, a little unsure as his mind was still foggy.</p><p>They were about to say something else when MoominMamma and MoominPappa came back into the room. They were glad to see Snufkin awake, color having gone back to his face as well. </p><p>They explained to all of them, with careful words, that Snufkin had been apparently been found by one of the villagers of the city as they were on their way to their family house, and had been taken immediately to the hospital, which had saved his life.<br/>The doctor had explained that he had been so hurt and had lost so much blood that they weren’t sure, at first, if he was going to make it. It was why the nurse had asked him if there was anyone to avert of his condition.<br/>They didn’t say anything about that, but he could tell that they seemed relieved that he’d told the nurse about them. <br/>They explained that now that he was awake he was out of danger but that he would have to stay in the hospital for days and stay in bed to recover from his injuries.</p><p>“We’ll stay with you until you’re better, of course, so we can help you out with anything if needed.” MoominMamma said gently.</p><p>“Looks like you’re stuck with us.” Little My teased. “You’ll have to watch Moomin’s and Snorkmaiden’s lovey-dovey face all day long for days.” </p><p>Moomin and Snorkmaiden glared at here, making offended noise, but their face were getting red. Snufkin pretended not to notice it as he focused on MoominMamma as she approached him, passing a gentle paw through his messy hair.</p><p>“It was a close call, but I’m glad you’re okay.” She said calmly, a fond expression on her face. “What would we do if we lost our dear, favorite, vagabond boy?” </p><p>Snufkin smiled weakly back at her, letting her show him attention without protesting, not that he had the energy to anyway.</p><p>“So will Snufkin be alright now?” Moomin eventually asked nervously.</p><p>“He’ll be fine in time, yes.” MoominMamma nodded, before looking back at Snufkin. “But you’ll need to rest now.”</p><p>She made everyone stay a little farther away from him, so they wouldn’t be asking anything more of him and would leave him rest, as she took a seat next to him, just in case. Snufkin obey, closing his eyes again and untrusting his family to take care of everything else.</p><p> </p><p>The next few days, Snufkin continued to rest, his friends keeping him company when he would wake up and couldn’t go back to sleep for a while. He was recovering quickly, as was a gift from his father’s mumrik genes. After a few days he could sit up in bed and go to the bathroom, granted he needed help walking there, which MoominMamma was happy to provide.</p><p>After about a week of staying put in a hospital bed, Snufkin was itching to go out and walk in the forest, far from this horrible hospital. It wasn’t a bad one, but he hated hospitals and now that he’d been stuck there so long, he just couldn’t help wanting to escape from it. <br/>MoominMamma and everyone else tried to help distract him, trying to persuade him to not hurt himself more by going out when he wasn’t fully recovered yet. He reluctantly obeyed, but he couldn’t help but look longingly out the window, even as they spoke to him, to keep him mind off of it.</p><p> </p><p>It took a little more than two weeks for Snufkin to fully recover, enough that he could go out without fearing a reopening of his wounds. The doctor still asked him to be careful for a while, but he allowed him to walk his way back home, to MoominValley, with his family.</p><p>So, with the authorization from the doctor granted, Snufkin went on his way back with everyone. He allowed Moomin and Snorkmaiden to help him walk when the pain would return and would be too much, and needed a lot of breaks, but he managed to go back. He was also very thankful for MoominMamma who’d repaired his belongings and carried them the whole way back for him.</p><p>He was so relieved to be able to be out again and to be able to walk around, to travel. But, even more so, he’d never been this glad to just plop down onto the bank of the river next to his camp after putting everything up with Moomin’s, Snorkmaiden’s and Little My’s help.</p><p>His body was so painful and exhausted after the long day’s walk. He wanted nothing now but to just lay in the fresh grass and nap the rest of the day away until MoominMamma called them all in for dinner.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent in that exact manner, Moomin, Snorkmaiden, Little My and Snufkin stayed by the river, just laying in the grass, resting, until MoominMamma called them all inside to eat. Snufkin, after eating, accepted their invitation to stay the night, so as to not hurt his body too much as he was already hurting.</p><p>The next few days were spent with his friends, close to home, doing small activities that wouldn’t ask too much out of his hurt body. Snufkin was extremely thankful to have met them, as they were so careful around him, always making sure that he wouldn’t exhaust himself, that he wouldn’t do anything that would make his scars hurt.</p><p>As he laid there, napping in the middle of his friends, curled up against Moomin and Snorkmaiden, Little My curled up against him, he couldn’t help but feel blessed. He’d gotten to meet his family, his new one and his blood one, and he’d been allowed to live just a little longer, so he could really realize how important they were all to him, and to spent more of his time with them.</p><p>He was so grateful to have found such a beautiful family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!</p><p>Warning: I'll hurt Snufkin some more lol<br/>I'm sorry, but he's an easy target and I love to hurt the characters I relate to ;_;<br/>At least he remembered to tell the nurse about his family and that way they came to watch over him. Such a beautiful family ;o;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>